Gobi's Valley
Banjo and Kazooie enter a tree-like doorway, only to be transported back in time to the land of the pharaohs, where they explore cursed pyramids and solve ancient puzzles. Gobi's Valley is the sixth world accessed from Gruntilda's Lair in Banjo-Kazooie. Points of Interest *Oasis *King Sandybutt's Tomb *Ziggurat *Rubee's Pyramid *Jinxy *Ancient Door Moves Learned * Turbo Trainers Maps Gobi'sValleyNotes.png|Musical Notes location. Gobi'sValleyObjects.png|Objects and points of interest location. Gobi'sValleyJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locate. Collectibles Jiggies #Grab the Jiggy from Grabba using the Turbo Trainers (or Beak Bomb). #There is a pyramid with a switch on top, press it then run inside and finish the matching game. #Get the sand tomb to flood, then shoot eggs in the mini sphinx's mouths. Go inside the newly risen pyramid and race to the end. #Find Gobi and destroy the rock he is tied up to. #After the previous Jiggy, go to the world entrance and Beak Bust Gobi. #Jump on a pair of cacti to spit eggs in Jinxy's nose. Then go inside and shoot eggs to raise carpets and climb to the top. #Fly through all of The Ancient One's rings. #Beak Bomb the Kazooie target, then go inside and lay eggs into the spinning basket. Climb up the snake to reach the Jiggy. #Use the Turbo Trainers and stand on a switch, run inside and collect the Jiggy. This will flood the sand tomb. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - Swim down into the sandpit when it floods with water. *'Green' - Behind the pyramid with a honeycomb switch on it. *'Orange' - In the sphinx raise the first magic carpet by spitting eggs in the sphinx head,then look behind you. *'Purple' - Go to the pharaoh's tomb and jump in a vase. *'Yellow' - Behind starting point on a rock. Extra Honeycombs *Inside a Cactus (taken in flight), after hitting the switch behind one of the pyramids. *In Gobi, in the third spot he appears. Witch Switch *Inside Sandybutt's maze. Opens a sarcophagus near the giant pot. Use the Shock Spring Pad to reach the Jiggy. Mumbo Tokens *Above the sphinx's nose. *Within Kazooie's Temple. *At the end of Sandybutt's maze in a pot. *In memory match pyramid. *On the exit of ziggurat. *In the corner left of the sphinx. *On the surface of the water inside the Ziggurat (unless you are skilled with jumping, you will not be able to reach it once the water drains). Extra Lives *Behind the sphinx in the corner (use Wading Boots) *(Please add information here!) Stop 'n' Swop *'Blue Mystery Egg' - The Blue Mystery Egg is in a room in the back of Gobi's Valley near Gobi's second hiding spot. You must hit the switch to open the sarcophagus, revealing the Egg. Mini-games *The Pyramid Maze *Pyramid Memory Match Characters *Gobi the Camel *Jinxy the Sphinx *Trunker the Palm Tree *The Ancient Ones *Rubee the Snake Charmer *Histup the Snake *Toots *Bottles Enemies *Beehive *Mum-Mum *Scabby *Slappa *Grabba *Sand Eels Shiftingsands Gallery Gobi's Valley4.jpg|Grabba Island|link=Gobi's Valley 1 Gobi's Valley 3.jpg|Gobi's In the Ancient Door|link=Gobi's Valley Gobi Gobi's Valley 2.jpg|Inside Jinxy|link=Gobi's Valley3 Gobi's Valley1.jpg|Jinxy|link=Gobi's Valley 4 Names in Other Languages Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds